The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for recognizing an image for determining a user on the basis of biometric characteristic data collected by imaging a hand.
In the biometric characteristic data authenticating technology for recognizing a user by extracting an image of a finger, a system has been introduced to match a pattern of the finger skin such as a fingerprint or a blood vessels pattern against the previously-stored data. Moreover, even in the biometric data authenticating technology for recognizing a user using a palm image, a system is also proposed to match a pattern on the skin surface such as a palmar print or a blood vessels pattern of a palm against the previously-stored data. For example, for an automatic teller machine (ATM) installed at a bank, a user is authenticated using biometric characteristic data of a finger or a palm.
Meanwhile, a user tends to avoid use of the method required to image and input biometric characteristic data using a contact type imaging apparatus before use of ATM that may be used by many persons. The reason is that a user is requested to touch on a contact type apparatus that on which many other persons have touched.
Accordingly, the JP-A No. 2003-85538 discloses, as the technical document of a related art, a method for using a fingerprint of a finger as the biometric characteristic data as the technology related to a non-touch type biometric data imaging apparatus.
Moreover, JP-A No. H07(1995)-21373 discloses a method for using blood vessels of fingers as the biometric characteristic data.
In addition, JP-A No. 2006-107401 discloses a method for using blood vessels of a palm as the biometric data.
However, in the patent documents listed above, an imaging apparatus for recognizing an image respectively uses different optical systems and imaging units. Therefore, when the technology for authenticating a plurality of biometric characteristic data such as a fingerprint and a palmar print is considered, the imaging apparatus for recognizing an image is required to use a plurality of input devices and imaging units. As a result, an imaging apparatus for recognizing an image has a problem that it is difficult to realize reduction in size and manufacturing cost.